


Where Is My Mind?

by disasteratsea



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: tipsy!Emma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-20
Updated: 2014-02-20
Packaged: 2018-01-13 03:10:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1210468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/disasteratsea/pseuds/disasteratsea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emma takes a short break from being the savior.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Where Is My Mind?

**Author's Note:**

> Really sorry about any poor formatting. My first post here.

What a week it had been. It was Saturday night and in the past week Emma had been _savioring_ , for lack of better word, non-stop. Reynard the Fox and Puss-in-Boots had teamed up and started trouble for shits and giggles; the three little pigs had gotten into a fight over the construction of housing for new inhabitants; and some of the lost boys had pulled a prank on Regina and Tinkerbell who, as it turned out, really did have a short temper, so she had to go and break that up before it got too far. It was starting to seem like no one in town knew how to solve their own problems. They called her over every little thing that came up. A rampaging witch was one thing, but calling the savior because of a disagreement over who owned a pair of shoes? Really?

On top of that Gold had been pressuring her about taking lessons in magic and it was at that point that she decided she was done for the weekend, left the policing to David and Hook and went home.

She deserved a break and, destiny be damned, she was taking one.

That had been two hours ago. It was only five forty but she was halfway drunk anyway, having taken up with her most reliable friend Jack Daniels. Theirs was an old and solid friendship, but she was running low so she was faced with the choice of a perilous journey to buy more or switch to her other friend tequila. A liquor run meant putting her socks and shoes back on though, so she traded one bottle for the other instead.

This turned out to be an incredibly good idea as Emma felt almost deliriously happy dancing around the apartment. The new sound system was a great investment, with the subwoofer on she could feel the heavy bass of the music in her chest.

When her legs could no longer function well enough to spin her around anymore she lay on the floor where she could feel the heavy pounding of the sub through her entire body. It was oddly soothing.

Emma knew she was extremely drunk, sloshed even -- she was singing along to Bohemian Rhapsody rather badly and pretending to drum, which was something she only did when she got to that particular level of drunkenness that she usually saved for special occasions. Like Vegas or Mardi Gras. At this point she was too far gone to feel embarrassed when David and Hook walked through the door.

“Emma? You okay?” David had asked her slowly as he moved toward her. As she blinked and got a look at his face she burst into a fit of hysterical laughter.

The two men exchanged a worried glance.

Hook, for his part, was more entertained than concerned. “Well Swan, this is a side of you I’ve never seen.”

Emma merely hummed in reply. David was trying to get her off the floor but his daughter was having none of that.

“No, I like the floor, it’s super comfy. Hook knows, right? You’re always getting knocked over.” And there she went, laughing again. “You guys should just lie down too. Have a drink!”

Hook was never one to turn down a direct invitation to do something with Emma, and she was smiling at him, thrusting a bottle up in the air with an unsteady hand, he wasn’t going to say _no_. So he slid down to the floor beside her, quite smoothly too, if you asked him.

David only rolled his eyes with the exasperation of a parent dealing with their inebriated child and joined them on the floor.

The iPod shuffled songs and I’ve Got The Magic In Me started playing. Emma started laughing again. “Jesus.” She said when she finally calmed down.

“What?” David asked, shifting uncomfortably on the cold floor.

“It’s just-“ she gave an unladylike snort and took another swig from her bottle before deciding to share with the pirate beside her “what even is my life? I’m lying on the floor with Captain Hook and Prince Charming, who is also my dad. Taking magic lessons from Rumpleshtilt-rumplefilts- from Gold who it turns out is my kids grandfather but also the son of Peter Pan. And Peter Pan is evil! What is that?”

“Ah, yes,” Hook grinned beside her “you do have quite the life. Can’t imagine how dull it must have been before Storybrooke, no handsome pirates and all.”

Emma may have shrugged in agreement but it was hard to tell which part of his statement she was agreeing with.

“I’ll tell you what it is. It’s insane. Completely, batshit crazy.”

They were all quite after that, save the sound of Emma humming along to the music.

“It’s a good crazy though.” David said quietly, almost worried over what his daughter thought.

“Yeah.” She mumbled, head turning as she drifted off. “It’s kind of awesome.”

 

When Mary Margaret and Henry came home from the movie theatre, it was to the three of them fast asleep in the middle of the floor.


End file.
